


Are You Done With That?

by Swagyano



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagyano/pseuds/Swagyano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short YouRiko based on a one-sentence prompt I’ve stumbled upon one day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Done With That?

**Author's Note:**

> My first thing I decided to post on here let's see how it goes  
> OH BOY this is short and was done kinda quickly because I pushed myself to do it while I had motivation, so it’s not the best. I haven’t been writing too much, let alone dared posting anything online for a few years now lmao.  
> I guess I’m proud I dare posting this? Hope you enjoy it!

“Are you done with that?”

“Huh?”

Riko wasn’t sure how long ago she stopped following their conversation, but it must have been a while if You had to raise her voice in order for Riko to snap back out of it. You who sat on the bench next to her, and watched her with an almost concerned expression.

“I asked if you’re done with that.” The girl with silver hair repeated herself with a steady voice. It took her a moment, but Riko realized You was referring to the ice cream she held in her hand.

Well, if it could be called ice cream anymore. She wasn’t sure how long it passed since she last tasted it, but it must have been a while considering it it started melting and You already had finished hers. But their friend, Chika, whom ran off to the near store and they were waiting for, has still not returned. Embarrassed, Riko tried laughing it off.

“Oh yeah–! Sorry, sorry, I guess I got lost in my thoughts for a bit…”

“Mhm, you have.”

They both shared a smile. Riko could’t help herself but to stare into the pair of those beautiful sapphire eyes– shining eyes that remind her of the beautiful ocean on a sunny day. And despite how distracting they might be, her gaze lowered toward the ground, and just like that, she spaced out again.

You noticed this and her lips curved into a small frown. “Aye, Riko…” With a huff she fixed her eyes onto the melted ice cream once more. It was funny, the way she stared at it almost jealously.

And that’s when she got an idea. The frown was now replaced by a mischievous smile. With enough caution to avoid catching Riko’s attention, You leaned in. Just like that, she chomped onto what was left of Riko’s poor melted ice cream. It was such an easy, tasty catch.

Suddenly surprised by it, Riko gasps at her friend’s action as You moves back to her previous sitting position, beaming with a proud grin.

“Unfair!” Riko pouted, her face flushed red and cheeks puffed.

“Sorry, sorry~” You waved her hand, still keeping that sheepish smile. And while she couldn’t admit it out loud, Riko liked it. “I couldn’t help it, y'know! Never waste food, my papa would say.”

With her tongue stuck out just slightly and that captivating wink of hers, You only made Riko’s face flush even darker. Secretly she hoped it wasn’t as noticeable in the shade they were sitting in. Why oh why does she have to look so cute and stunning even when she’s trying to act upset with her?

In the end it was hard to pretend being upset. Riko’s expression softened and she giggled. You finally had her attention fully once again. “Say Riko, you okay? You keep spacing out like that.”

“Oh yeah, I promise. I just have my head wrapped around the lyrics for our new songs all day, is all.”

“Ohh gotcha! I understand!”

She truly did, and Riko knew that. She heard it this morning from Chika on their way to school. Silver haired girl drifted off to sleep during the bus ride, and Chika explained she’s been tired due to how long she’s been staying up working on their new costumes. It was admirable how hard she worked. Not just her, but everyone at Aqours. Everyone was giving it their all for this one. That is why Riko promised to herself to bring out the best lyrics she can.

“Y'know, you should really take it easy for a day!” You smiled at the pair of golden eyes that looked at her puzzled. Riko swore she could see a light bulb pop up above her head as if in some comedic manga, and You continued,

“I know, I’ll make it up for you! How about tomorrow we go grab some ice cream after school, just the two of us!”

Riko blinked once. Twice. When realization hit her over what You just suggested, all she could do is shyly smile and nod. A blush has once more formed on her cheeks.

“Sounds fine with me.”

“Great, so it’s a date! No backing up now!”

There was that signature salute of hers and a wink, accompanied by her bashful grin. For a moment Riko could feel her heart melt faster than an ice cream. “Date, huh…”

And even though You seemed confident of how smooth her way of asking out was, Riko could tell by looking at her face long enough that You was blushing. Guess they both felt shy, except her precious crush had an easier time hiding it behind those beautiful sapphire eyes and a charming smile.

It was breathtaking.


End file.
